Nautica Dominico
Nautica Dominico is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean. It currently flies the flag of Crimson Horizons. Public Statement Welcome to Nautica Dominico! Extended Public Statement Hoy Mates on Cobalt! Welcome to Nautica Dominico! We're a fun lovin' crew that have our priorities straight. Our #1 rule: Real Life always comes first. We pilly the oceans and carouse the isles lookin' for fun and adventure without drama. We can swill the rum with the best 'o them and still show the Nautica Dominico pledge of RESPECT, TRUST, LOYALTY, and FUN! As all good crews have, there are some rules that are to be observed by our members...... 1. PTB (permission to board) is required prior to boarding any vessel in the crew. For the newbies and independent pirates who don't know what this means: When a crew member is out on a pilly, ye MUST request PTB through crew chat and attain permission prior to hopping on ship. This is VERY important, as well as respectful! 2. If ye start a pilly, please allow yer crewmates top boarding priority before hiring jobbers. Post a crew message that informs the ND crew that yer startin' a pilly. If ye start a pilly, be sure that ye can remain online for the entire time yer underway....do not leave in the middle of yer own pilly! It is recommended that ye have at least one other officer aboard and UNLOCK yer ship during the pilly, so if ye are disconnected, someone will be there to take over yer ship until yer return. 3. ALWAYS lock yer ships if ye do not want someone taking yer vessel out on a pilly without yer permission. And if ye do not have permission to take someone else' ship, DO NOT DO IT! Takin' a mate's shippy without permission, as well as stealing, will result in yer being IMMEDIATELY EXPELLED from the crew. This is the one and only warning ~~ RAWR! 4. Nautica Dominica is a TEAM! If another mate is already out on a pilly, please see if they need help prior to startin' yer own. 5. Respect yer crewmates and jobbers at all times. Treat others as ye want to be treated! And finally.... 6. HAVE FUN and make lots o'POE!!!! Our Crew Colors: Green and White Now Attention Mateys! Here's info on Crew Member Rank and Advancement: Cabin Person: All fun lovin' players who would like to join our crew. Pirate: Ye MUST be a subscriber to be promoted to the rank of pirate. This is a Puzzle Pirates rule, not ours. We can't promote non-subscribers past cabin person. Just let the Captain or a Senior Officer know if yer a subscriber when ye join our crew OR if ye become a sub.....and ye will be promoted to pirate. NOTE: Nautica Dominico is always lookin' for a few good Officers! Meanin' if ye want to be an officer for ND, it would help if ye had the followin' requirements. Of course, the Cap'n and S.O.'s will make the final decision on promotin' ye. OFFICER: To be an officer, ye *must have been in the crew for at least 7 days (or be the hearty of an officer who can vouch for your character) *must hold a deed to your own ship *must have at least BROAD experience in 4 puzzles (swordfight, bilge, sails, nav, bnav, gunning, carp, or rumble) *the Cap'n and S.O.'s must see ye as mature and competent enough to represent ND FLEET OFFICER (FO): Must have all qualifications as an officer PLUS: *must have been in the crew for at least 3 weeks *must have at least SOLID experience in 4 puzzles (swordfight, bilge, sails, nav, bnav, gunning, carp, or rumble) *have the trust of the Cap'n and S.O.'s SENIOR OFFICER (SO): Must have all qualifications as a Fleet Officer: Fleet officers will be promoted to Senior Officer on a case-by-case basis. We look for mates with a good sense of leadership and ambition as well as lookin' at yer pirate ability.